Conventional electrical outlets for outdoor use include a receptacle mounted in a weatherproof outlet box which is closed by a weatherproof cover. When the receptacle is a duplex outlet, the cover plate can have two openings and two covers or flaps mounted adjacent the openings. The flaps or covers are hinged on the cover plate for movement between open and closed positions relative to the openings and are spring biased towards their closed positions. The openings in the cover plate enable access to the electrical contacts in the receptacle.
Rubber gaskets are commonly positioned between the cover plate and the outlet box and overlying the electrical receptacle. The gasket has an opening larger than the electrical device such that the gasket forms a seal between the outlet box and the cover plate and does not form a seal between the cover plate and the electrical receptacle. These devices typically require a separate gasket or seal for the cover flaps to form a weatherproof seal.
The use of separate seals for cover flaps increases the manufacturing and assembly costs. The separate seals also result in an increase in the possibility of leakage of water and dirt into the outlet box or into the receptacle causing damage and shorting of the electrical, components.
One example of a gasket for covering an electrical outlet box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,358 to Carlisle. This patent discloses a gasket providing a seal between an outlet box and a cover plate and is positioned between the cover plate and the receptacle. This patent also discloses the gasket having a collar extending between the cover plate and, the cover flap. The gasket forms a seal when the cover flap is closed.
Another electrical box outlet seal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,021 to Schaefer et al. This patent discloses a seal positioned between a cover plate and an electrical box. The gasket has a dimension to extend through the opening in the cover plate and is pressed through the opening in the cover plate by an electrical receptacle when the cover plate is attached to the electrical receptacle. The gasket is stretched and deformed out of the plane in the gasket to form a peripheral lip which extends through the opening in the cover plate and surrounds the receptacle projecting portion. The resulting lip contacts the cover flap when in the closed position to form a seal.
Other types of weatherproof electrical covers include a base that is attached to the electrical device and a hinged cover connected to the base. The cover has a dimension such that the cover can be completely closed when a plug is inserted into the electrical receptacle. Examples of this type of weatherproof cover are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,135 to Berlin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,104 to Dinh, U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,831 to Shotey et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,453 to Shotey et al.
Various other designs of weatherproof outlet covers are known in the art which include a gasket material either on the base which forms a seal with a hinged cover as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,358 to Carlisle or which include a gasket on the hinged cover as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,345 to Bellek and U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,933 to Winter.
These devices are generally suitable for their intended purpose. However, there is a continuing need in the industry for an improved weatherproof cover assembly that is effective and simple to construct.